1. Field of the Invention
xe2x80x9cThe invention relates to a charging device for batteries, which comprises the body of the charging device, which body includes an upper part and a bottom part, electrical connectors for charging the batteries and battery guides for guiding the batteries to be charged to electrical connectorsxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already millions of mobile stations of different cellular networks in use. The use of mobile stations has increased in an explosive scale both in the number of users and the time used by each user. When the use increases, the duration of batteries is in a way critical. New applications are also coming into use, such as the GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) and UTMS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), in which the amount of information to be transferred increases substantially. In order to maintain the good quality of data transfer, the power of the transmitter of a cellular telephone must be increased in adverse conditions. The increase of power exhausts the battery of a cellular telephone rapidly. So the user may need at least one spare battery in addition to the battery in the cellular telephone for changing it to the telephone in a situation that the battery in the cellular telephone gives a notification that it is running out of charge. The exhausted battery should then be charged quickly and easily with a suitable device.
Because one device manufacturer may have tens of different telephone models with different batteries of different sizes, and several battery models may be suitable for the same cellular telephone, the users must acquire a separate charging device for each type of battery. The charging device of one battery type may in some cases be suitable for another type, too, but generally this is not possible with the prior art charging devices. In practice, the prior art operation is difficult and expensive for the user.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new kind of a charging device for the batteries of cellular telephones, which charging device can be used for batteries of different width, length and thickness.
The objectives of the invention are achieved with a battery charging device, in which mechanical adjusters allow the attachment of batteries of different width, length and thickness on the electrical connectors of the charging device for performing the charging.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.
The basic idea of the invention is the following: The electrical connectors needed for charging the batteries are at the first end of the charging device. The battery guides on the sides of the connectors of the charging device make sure that the connectors of the battery meet the right connectors in the device. The width of the battery to be placed in the charging device influences the width controllers on both sides of the charging device, and the mechanical solution in connection with the width controllers influences the width of the battery guides on the sides of the electrical connectors of the battery charger. With this method, batteries of different sizes are automatically guided in the right place in the charging device, when they are placed in it. In the longitudinal direction, a stopper has been arranged for batteries of different sizes close to the second end of the charging device to keep the battery in place during charging. After charging, the stopper can be pushed to the bottom of the charging device, whereby the battery can be removed from the device. The thickness of batteries to be charged in the charging device can vary, because the thickness of batteries is not restricted by the electric connectors, battery guides or width controllers of the charging device.
The invention provides the advantage that the same charging device can be used for batteries with different width, length and thickness.
In addition, the invention provides the advantage that the mechanism of the charging device guides the battery to be charged to the electrical contacts automatically and reliably.
Furthermore, the invention has the advantage that its manufacturing costs are low.